Army of Love
by Hatsu and Lolo
Summary: For hundreds of years all Cupid wanted was to become a Guardian. But when he finds out Jack Frost is the newest addition, he's not happy. The fat little cherub decides to do whatever it takes to get rid of the winter spirit so that he can claim his "rightful" place. Post-movie.
1. Cupid's Jealousy

"I will." As soon as the words escaped Jack's lips, the Man in the Moon didn't waste any time spreading it around. He sent the word out to every figure of beliefs. One of those figures including the one known as Cupid. On a small, magic-shielded island a ways off the coast of Athens, Greece, there was a majestic pink (though its ruler would insist that the color was salmon) palace. Inside, Cupid himself was certainly not pleased with the news. He now stood, arms crossed, glowering at the large crystal-like object that the moon had created with the obvious image of Jack Frost glowing bright. The chubby man knew exactly what that meant. He wasn't the new guardian. He had been waiting for hundreds of years to become one!

Cupid's face was turning a ridiculous shade of red, trying to control his anger. He was small, barely four feet, and very round and fat. Though he had the body of an extremely obese baby with tiny, feathery angel wings, his face was that of a middle-aged man, stubby white beard and all. With his toga and gold, heart-shaped arrows, he didn't exactly fit the image of "Guardian." However! He'd spent the last few millenia working as hard as possible so the Man in the Moon would choose him when the position opened.

And now...now...this little...BRAT who had only been around for a mere three hundred years had stolen it from him!

He slammed his fist against the wood of the table in front of him, his anger overtaking his common sense, "That's it! I am sick and tired of watching others becoming guardians! I have been around since ancient times! I have far more people believing in me than him! I deserve much more credit! I..." he trailed off mid-rant when he saw one of his minions waddling into the room.

Cupid let out an enraged roar and, before the minion had time to react, shot an arrow towards the smaller cherub and had him pinned to the wall within seconds.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?! CAN'T YOU SEE I AM IN THE MIDDLE OF A BREAKDOWN?!"

The cherub gulped, struggling with the arrow at his clothing. He squeaked, "Sir, I, um..." By then, the small creature had torn the arrow out before fleeing, afraid to speak with the man any more.

Cupid's jaw clenched. How will he ever become a guardian? He could've sworn he was next in line... He'd put in far more work than Jack freeze-everything-on-Valentine's-Day Frost, by far! Sure, Jack may have been a contributing factor in the recent downfall of Pitch, but one good deed did not measure up to thousands of years of experience! If only he could just rid of the little brat he could...

"I could become guardian!" he finished his thoughts out loud. Of course, he will need a plan, but what sort of plan could knock the winter sprite out for good?

Guardians and other mythological legends were immortal; everyone in the loop knew that. So he couldn't kill Jack, he just needed to find a way to permanently incapacitate him. And then there was the matter of the other Guardians. They surely wouldn't let their ally go so easily. Nothing short of an army would take them out.

The proverbial light bulb lit up over Cupid's meaty head, and his lips curved into a wicked smile. "That's it..."

The bearded man couldn't resist laughing manically. It was absolutely perfect! As he made his way to his computer, he hatched up a plan in his mind. He is simply going to type it out so that he didn't forget a single detail. Every detail had to be down pat, to the exact letter. Nothing could go wrong.

He pulled an arrow out of its sheath and examined it critically. Yes, this would work very well...

He put the weapon away then saved his plan on the computer. It was time to enact Phase 1. He had no time to waste, for this was a precise process. Cupid slung his arrows over his shoulders and grabbed his bow, prepared to begin his slow-working plan.

Nothing could get in his way.

He was going to be a Guardian.

**Hatsu: Hey! It's Hatsu Yukiya! The one who wrote Safe and Sound and also Snowflakes! :D I am here with le lovely KokoLolo~**

**Lolo: Which are very beautiful fanfics! ^-^ We decided that we wanted to write a Guardians fic because the movie was so damn awesome so... here we are, writing yet another not-entirely-sane Oc.**

**Hatsu: True sotry, I'm actually in a theatre RIGHT NOW, writing this on my phone while I wait for the third time for the movie to start. In fact, I have to go now. I'll let Lolo take over!**

**Lolo: Well, okay then! :D Hey guys, so yeah, we're writing yet another fic, and we'd appreciate some feedback on this one! The Guardians shall appear NEXT chapter so until then. Stay tuned!**

**Again, feedback is very much appreciated!**

**Thank you for reading!**


	2. So it Begins

Tooth took a deep breath, loving the feeling of adrenaline coursing through her veins. Seriously, why had she stopped going out into the field? And for four hundred and forty years, no less! Honestly, that was probably the biggest mistake she had ever made, giving up what she loved best.

The Tooth Fairy took a moment to stretch her wings, and gazed across the pink-streaked sky. "Okay girls, time to head in! The sun's coming up!"

With that, she and her busy workers flew in the direction of her home, their home. When they arrived back at the extravagant structure, she announced that they would be having their monthly head count to make sure everything is in place, instructing for them to line up. This was a tradition that had been in place for centuries, and Tooth was even more adamant about performing it after Pitch had captured her poor, precious little hummingbirds.

The fairies lined up obediently, gazing up at their leader with something akin to adoration. There were several hundreds of them, but Tooth had no qualms about counting them all. She fluttered to front of the line then began her count. Although it took her quite some time, she managed to get through majority of the small fairies. A sense of worry began to overcome her when she continued on counting, she was realizing she was missing more than a few fairies.

Twenty at least, maybe more. Tooth frowned, concern creasing her delicate features. Had they left some behind when they had pulled in for the night? No, it had been a while since then, and her babies would know to come back even if they had gotten separated.

So where were they?

She knew a few got lost occasionally, and a few liked to wander away when they had free time. But they knew that today was the headcount! The fairies were far too responsible to forget such a thing.

She took a few deep breaths to steady her nerves. Her best bet was to contact her fellow Guardians, see if they had noticed any stray fairies flitting about. She told her remaining fairies to stay where they are while she went to visit North so that he can call for a meeting.

**XxX**

Sure, North doesn't pay much attention to the elves when it came to how many he has, but when the numbers of his workers have dwindled down noticeably then there is obviously something strange happening. Even some yetis were missing! The toy-making process had slowed down and he needed those yetis to work!

Well, no matter. He was used to doing most things himself anyway, and the yetis had a lot of manpower even in fewer numbers. He hummed to himself as he figured, they were all probably passed out, drunk on eggnog or something. He reached for a cookie that the elves had brought him then took a bite as he made his way to the workshop area.

It was chaotic, as usual. Music to the large man's ears. Sure, it was still late March, but by the moon he had work to do! More work than the bunny. Oh yes.

He took a gulp of (admittedly vodka-infused) eggnog and inhaled deeply.

Of course, Tooth chose that moment to zoom in and call out cheerfully, "Hey North!"

He jumped up in surprise dropping his glass. North cursed at the spilled drink; what a waste of a perfectly good egg nog!

He finally turned his attention to Tooth. "You need to knock, too!" he scolded in his booming Russian accent. "What is big deal?"

Tooth bit her lip, "I was wondering if you've seen any of my fairies at all. Many have them have gone missing, and... can we call a meeting?"

North blinked. So she was missing some helpers, too, eh? And Tooth being Tooth, of course she would be concerned about it to the point of wanting to call a meeting. North frowned, thinking, and the fairy chewed on her lower lip apprehensively as she awaited his decision.

The large man sighed. "The bunny is not going to like this."

A small smile broke out onto Tooth as she repeatedly thanked him. She absolutely needed to find her girls before anything happened to them!

North gestured for her to follow him into the main room where he would send out their signal, the aurora lights. He grabbed the handle in his beefy fist and pulled it up, turning it to the side before slamming it back downwards.

**XxX**

The Sandman was a busy fellow. Quite possibly busier than the Tooth Fairy herself. He doesn't complain, though. It was a job that he enjoyed doing. Besides, Tooth had all those little fairies to help with. Sandman was alone.

He was on his way to the next time zone to spread the dream dust out to the children when he had seen the famous signal. Sandy sighed to himself. Again? In only a month? This had better be worth it. He sent out the last tendrils of sand, making sure his job was complete, before fashioning himself a jet-line. Say what you will, the Sandman knew how to travel in style.

**xXx**

Bunnymund groaned and facepalmed. "Not again! North, you never let anything go, do you?"

He thumped his foot against the ground to create the underground traveling portal. He hopped in then began his way to the North Pole. t grew progressively colder as he travelled further north, and the chill reminded him of who else would be present at the Pole.

Bunnymund groaned out loud. "Oh, great. Just when I thought I was free of the smarmy blighter."

He had made a great point to not see Jack Frost during that month hiatus, and now they're having a meeting.

Fan-bloody-tastic.

If the meetings weren't mandatory, Bunnymund would have skipped out. However, they were, so off he went.

Jeez. This was ridiculous. He could be spending this time looking for a few egg guardians that had mysteriously gone missing.

**XxX**

Ever since he had found his center as well as a few kids who could see him, Jack wasn't as lonely as he was in the past. He would often go and visit Jamie and the others as a matter of fact, but as of now, since springtime is fast approaching, (Steve the Groundhog had made it a huge point that they were having an early Spring that year) Jack had other places to go.

He'd been hanging around northern Canada for the past couple weeks, which was nice because it was constantly cold (Jack was into that) and he could drop in on the Pole whenever he felt like it. Sure, there weren't many people around, but hey, he was used to isolation. It did get old after a while; he'd been planning on moving to Scandinavia after a while.

He was seated on a large rock, watching the night sky when he saw the aurora light signal. This would be his first time actually being called in for a meeting. The aurora showed up quite often where he was, though mainly when he was flying around Alaska, but these were different. Jack could tell they had a purpose.

He jumped up, grabbed his staff then took off into night air, heading to North's place. It was a pretty short flight, as he'd made sure to stick close to the Pole, just in case. It only took less than an hour before the tall spires of the workshop came into view.

**XxX**

The Guardians started the meeting as soon as Sandy came. North marched up to the front, thinking of himself of the leader.

"So what's this meetin' about?" Bunnymund was the one to ask first.

North realized that, though was widely considered the leader, this meeting was Tooth's idea and it was called for her as well. Looking awkward, he stepped back and gestured for the fairy to take the floor. She smiled gratefully and rose a few feet in the air, looking down upon the other three.

"Well, see, I have some-"

Something came hurtling through the opening in the workshop ceiling and crash-landed in the center of the floor, sending snow raining down throughout the room.

The crasher, Jack Frost, was at his feet within a few seconds, calling out, "I'm here!"

The other Guardians had, admittedly, forgotten about Jack. It was out of habit to just start the meeting with just them four. He didn't need to know that they forgot about him though...

"You made a mess," Bunnymund told him, secretly feeling embarrassed about the slip-up. How could he have forgotten? He had been complaining about Jack all the way through the tunnels!

Jack glanced over at Bunnymund then to North who looked rather surprised than angry about the mess.

"Sorry about that," Jack told him, leaning down to retrieve his staff. While he'd always had it with him before, ever since Pitch had snapped it in half he never let it out of his sight, let alone grip.

North cleared his throat, "We clean it later;Tooth." he nodded in her direction.  
She took a deep breath, "I've called for a meeting to talk about my fairies. Many of them have disappeared and-"  
"Hold on, your fairies are missing?" Bunnymund saw her nod of confirmation. So it wasn't just him? "Many of my eggs are gone, too."

"I have noticed sudden lack of elves, as well," North chipped in, looking deep in thought. "This is strange indeed."

Tooth frowned, "Do we have any idea or clues even on who could've done this?!"

Jack, by then, had taken a seat, looking almost bored with the meeting. He looked over at Sandman to see how he was doing to realize he was nowhere in the room. He spoke for the first time since the meeting began, "Where's Sandy?"

"He's probably off doing something," Bunnymund replied flippantly, before turning back to Tooth. "We don't have any evidence about anybody doing anything, mate. It could just be a coincidence."

"Well, this _coincidence_ is just weird." Jack replied, putting an emphasis on coincidence. The Winter spirit was still looking around the room for Sandman. He was irked by the fact that Sandy can just leave a meeting whenever he wanted to.

"What do we do?" Tooth asked, her voice becoming increasingly more agitated. "I need to find my fairies!"

"And I need to find my eggs-"

"As useless as my elves are, I do wonder where they have gone."

The room was full of constant chattering. They were each so distracted with worry, that the only person to notice Sandy stomp into the room was Jack. He noticed the long stick-like object that the Sandman was carrying as he went up to the center of the meeting to grab everyone's attention.

"Whatcha got there, Sandy?" he asked, casually balancing on his staff. This caught the attention of the other Guardians, who ceased their conversation.

The Sandman held up the arrow for all to see before the image of the large man known as Cupid formed in sand above his head. Everyone stared at him, letting the new information sink in. Tooth finally asked, "Where'd you find that?!"

Sandman indicated where, and the other four headed over to the area. The arrow was solid gold, and a heart served as the tip.

"Weird," Jack said, leaning in to examine it closer.

"Don't touch the tip!" Bunnymund snapped sharply.

Jack blinked. "How come?"

"It's Cupid's, it's likely one of his love arrows." Tooth explained, eyeing the weapon. "So if you touch it, you'll fall in love with the first person you see."

"Oh…" Jack frowned as he voiced everyone's question, "then what's Cupid's arrow doing here?"

"Who knows?" Bunnymund shrugged, with an air of suspicion.

"I think," North growled, "we need to pay a little visit to Cupid."

**Lolo: Hello, hello! I'm here to bring everyone who is reading an update! And this chapter actually featured our favorite Guardians. Aw yeah! Hatsu is shopping as I type so she can't be here for the AN today. However, she should be here for next chapter's A/N! **

**Feedback is very much appreciated via review! **

**Thanks so much to everyone who has read, reviewed, fav'd and followed this fic so far!**

** It is all appreciated by both Hatsu and me!**


	3. Puck

"So what are we doing exactly?"

"We're going to Cupid's place," North replied. "Just to talk to him. Nonviolently." At the last bit, he sheathed his dual sabers.

"Where does Cupid live anyways?" Tooth asked, never having visited the cherub. She'd seen him around, but had not actually visited his place.

North, however, had before visited Cupid and responded, "Athens, Greece. No worry, I know where it is."

"Oh boy," Bunnymund sighed, "you're going to want to take the—"

"—Everyone to the sleigh!"

"No, no!" Bunnymund was in front of North within a second, "I will not take the sleight I-"

"It is easier!" North replied, curtly before pushing past the large rabbit to enter the sleigh room.

"How is it easier?! It's big and clanky and-"

"You're scared," Jack deadpanned, walking past the rabbit with a small smirk.

The Easter Bunny went to a halt, his head snapping over in Jack's direction and his paw resting on the boomerang hanging on his back, "What'd you say?"

Jack looked back, icy eyes glinting with amusement. "What do you think I said?"

"It sounded as though you indicated I was afraid of something."

"Hey, if the shoe fits..."

Bunnymund shot a glare at the teen as he made his way over to him, muttering empty threats. Jack rolled his eyes then jumped in the sleigh, knowing Bunnymund would dare go in. By then, Sandy had taken his seat as well; his hands folded in his lap, watching the two Guardians irritate the other. Bunnymund did jump in, along with Tooth, and he could be heard muttering, "...does that even mean? I don't wear shoes; neither do you for that matter..."

"Everybody in?" North called to them. He didn't wait for an answer and instead slapped the reindeer to get them started.

Bunnymund dug his claws into the wooden seat, nervous of what would happen if he did let go. His eyes darted to the other three passengers who each looked completely fine with the sleigh ride. In fact, Sandy was acting like a young child on a rollercoaster ride, his arms in the air and a large grin on his face. Nothing had changed since the last time then, though Jack didn't accidentally fall off again and troll Bunnymund about the fact. On the contrary, he and Tooth seemed to be making perfectly polite conversation near the front.

North reached into his warm coat and pulled out a glass globe then through it across the sky, "To Athens!"

A portal flashed open, revealing the cherub's palace inside. With a whip of the reindeer, the sleigh was pulled through. The sleigh spun in midair and North jerked it to the side, and everyone clung to the side to avoid tipping out. When they righted, the spires of Cupid's palace were in view within moments.

Jack was the first to comment at the massive structure that the suspect lived in, "Is that pink?"

There was a beat of silence, then he and Bunnymund burst into laughter.

The Pooka replied in-between laughs, "'Ey, imagine the inside!"

They broke down again at the image.

"You two..." Tooth sighed, though she smiled as well.

Then Jack noticed the heat.

Naturally, being a winter spirit, he wasn't too fond of this sort of weather. It bothered him. He could tolerate it, of course, but only for short amounts of times.

Not without complaining about it first, though.

"It's hot."

"What'd ya expect in Greece?" Bunnymund replied, smoothly.

Tooth and Sandy frowned. Only these two could go from being good friends one minute to arguing the next.

"I didn't know Greece was hot," Jack commented grumpily. "I always thought it would be, like...mild."

"Sixty degrees is hot for you!"

North, by then, had tuned out everyone and instead was focusing on searching for an open area to land the sleigh. It was difficult considering there were cherubs everywhere he looked. Why were they all at Cupid's palace? Didn't they have a job to do? North sighed. They were off to a pretty bad start so far. Ah, what was that? He squinted to see more clearly the one opening down on the shore. Without any warning, he directed the reindeer to go downwards quickly. Tooth and Bunnymund yelped in shock when the sleigh tilted sharply downwards, clinging on for dear life. However, the other two passengers appeared to enjoy the sudden change of altitude. It was certainly more fun than going one direction. North's eyebrows furrowed together in concentration as they went down. He noticed the other cherubs were beginning to fly in the way. If they didn't move themselves then he would just have to drive right into them.

He chuckled dryly. Well, that was just too bad for them, wasn't it?

The landing was a bit bumpy, but no one was hurt. Not even the cherubs who had enough sense to move out of the way in time. One cherub had taken off to go tell their leader. A few more crawled out from underneath the sleigh, shaking violently and stammering something in broken Greek. Bunnymund wasn't faring much better, quite frankly, though there was a bit more profanity involved on his part.

North jumped out of the sleigh, unsheathing his dual blades. He pointed the end at one of the crawling cherubs, "Take us to your leader."

"What?!" The cherub's voice was ridiculously high-pitched.

Sandman cracked his knuckles.

"It's a good idea to just do it," Tooth threatened cheerily, mimicking the Sandman's actions.

"Okay, okay!" the small sprite gave in, afraid of what the five would do to him. He gestured to the sword, "just put that thing away!"

After a few seconds had passed, North slowly moved his sword away from the sprite. A smirk spread across the minion's face as he jumped into the air, turning to flee.

Bunnymund lunged forward to catch the cherub by the wings. "Hold it there, mate. You're not running away that quickly. What's your name, anyway?"

The cherub's eyes flickered back and forth, nervous and guilty. He swallowed heavily and stuttered, "P-P-Puck, sir. M-My name is Puck."

North's eyes widened in realization, gaping. His mouth closed and furled into a frown, creating a glare before erupting, "It's you! I should have recognized you of all the flying children!"

Tooth blinked. "North, what happened?"

North's glare intensified at the memory of the trickster. He pointed at the cherub using his sword, "Hundreds of years ago, this little rascal broke into my workshop! He nearly ruined Christmas!"

"Really?!"

What little color was left in Puck's face promptly left it. The creature thought that the large Russian hadn't found out about the little sabotage. After all, he escaped easily. It probably didn't help that he had shouted his name before leaving.

_"I AM PUCK THE MIGHTY CHERUB!"_

Yeah, that probably hadn't been the best idea. He needed to lay off the ambrosia.

Puck wriggled under Bunnymund's grasp, feeling uncomfortable with this conversation. He made an attempt to change the topic, "Do you want to see Cupid or not?"

"Of course we do," Tooth replied irritably, "but don't try anything."

Bunnymund kept a firm grip on Puck's wings, refusing to let the cherub out of his sight, "Tell us where to go."

Puck swallowed, "The entrance is close by. I'll show you."

"Wait," North said suddenly, holding up a hand. "We're forgetting someone."

He turned back to the sleigh to look for Jack, who had been suspiciously quiet throughout the encounter with Puck.

"Where'd he go?" Bunnymund asked to no one in particular. Sandy shrugged, a question mark formed over his head.

Returning to the sleigh, they saw Jack laying flat on the bottom, an arm draped over his eyes.

"You know," he said sullenly, "I think I'm just going to hang out here."

"What's the matter?" Tooth asked worriedly. "Are you alright."

"I'm okay." Jack sighed, "I'd rather stick out here than in some even warmer palace."

"Alright..." Tooth wasn't convinced.

"The heat does its work on you fast, doesn't it?" Bunnymund quipped. "Suit yourself."

"Laugh at the palace interior for me."

"Will do."

Puck stared at the winter sprite. So that was the guy Cupid's worked up about, eh? He really didn't look like much. Puck shrugged. Oh well, he had his orders.

"Take us to Cupid, Puck." Tooth told him.

"Sure thing, yeah." Puck crossed his arms. If Jack's here then getting rid of him could be easy. Just take these guys to Cupid and blam! Jack's alone.

And there it was. Easy as childbirth.


End file.
